Broken
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Post Shippuuden :::: To lure Sasuke, he needed to capture his love. :::: AUish, LemRap, It's not that bad, I promise. xD


His objective was to capture a person, someone close to Sasuke Uchiha and keep said person hostage to lure out the subject. But after some background research, an unexpected factor altered the situation. When did it start _exactly_? When it became necessary to touch her, _carry _her in his arms in order to bring her to the pointed destination – away from Konoha.

From the first time he had lifted her after knocking her away from the conscious world hours ago. In the dark of the night, he had effortlessly infiltrated the Hyuuga complex to steal the heiress from her abode. The young woman had put up quite a resistance; he did underestimate her a little, but it was nothing an Akatsuki member couldn't fix with a small blow to the head.

He tried. He _really _tried to brush away the discomfort welling up in his gut. But residing in the same room as the hostage did very little to appease him. Numerous times he attempted to place his mind upon other thoughts beside the tenderness of her unadulterated body. However, his attempts resulted in failures, for he was unable to turn his eyes from the maiden.

With prodigious stealth, he strode across the wide interior of the rotting hut, looming over the Hyuuga heiress while the image of her defenseless body burned into his mind. She didn't seem real, surrounded as she was by a soft beam of moonlight. He'd carelessly thrown her onto her side earlier; how her night kimono had shifted up to her waist, treating the missing-nin to a view of her long flank was fully unintentional. Looking up, he saw her silken, navy-ebony hair fanned out in a slight disarray, as though the wind had blown it so, and her face seemed so helplessly innocent.

The man, who'd annihilated his whole clan, stood gazing down at her for a full minute, surprisingly enchanted by the beautiful picture she presented. He could still remember her a bit vaguely, prior to his killing rampage in Konoha. She had developed into a desirable creature, from a somewhat-tomboyish-in-appearance, little girl. The image of her younger self led him to another mind-blowing thought: why had Sasuke chosen _her _instead of the harpies who fawned over him at the oddly young age of seven? If his memory served him right, the Hyuuga heiress held no interest at all in the other Uchiha, but the outcast son of the Fourth.

_Of course..._ He mused. With this Hyuuga, there was a possibility Sasuke would revive the Uchiha clan. She _did _possess similar genetic make-up after all.

Needless to say, such thoughts no longer seemed irrelevant compared to the powerful surge of desire that erupted throughout his lower abdomen. He clenched his teeth, and almost ridiculous as it may be to him, he wanted to make sure the maiden was tangible. He lowered himself and reached out a hand, gently running it over her exposed hip, down to her thigh. Not needing any more proof that she was indeed real, he freed his sinewy figure from its concealment – and the cloak fell into a heap of abandoned cloth. His upper garment he removed, but the black slacks he did not touch.

Even in a state of unconsciousness, her chin possessed an insolent curve to it. With his index finger, he traced its outline and was moderately surprised when she breathed shakily and turned her head towards him, exposing more of her slender neck. Unable to suppress himself any longer, he lowered his head, feathering the side of her face with uncharacteristically soft kisses as his hand traveled into the V-opening of her kimono to mold the soft mounds of her breasts.

This – _this _he had desired to do since the first time he held her soft, warm curves against his body, and his eyes seemed to widen with amazement at the pleasure it gave him. And it was a bit shocking when a gentle moan escaped her silken lips.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Suddenly, anger replaced his revelations. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of his younger sibling's name. The man withdrew his hand out, and it darted to her cheek, pressing firmly against the pale skin.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She called _his _name as her soft lashes fluttered open. Warmth flooded into her soft-lavender eyes when they gazed into a pair of red Sharingan hovering over her. Still disorientated, the Hyuuga managed a meek smile and called his name once again, "Sasuke-kun... is this... a dream?" It had to be a dream, or else, what would Sasuke be doing in her room?

Silence.

Hinata eventually regained herself, and felt a series of throbs in the side of her head. It _wasn't _a dream. Vision no longer obscured, she noticed the plunging coldness in the depths of the Sharingan. They were different from Sasuke's, she realized. Fear suddenly seized her, and she gasped aloud, "Y-y-you're... not Sasuke-kun!" Her eyes widened, as she noticed how close she was to being exposed to this stranger. Almost instantly, she tried to rise, but a pair of strong hands force her shoulders down ruthlessly. As if instinct took over, Hinata silently activated her Byakugan; she recognized him almost immediately, and greater terror clutched at her being. "Uchiha ...Itachi..." His name alone sent cold shivers down her spine.

"It's pointless to resist." With brief words spoken, his lips came crashing down upon hers. His hands roamed throughout the planes of her unwilling body, exploring every curve and sensitive spot there was. He momentarily drew back, looking into her panic-filled eyes, "Scream and struggle if you want, it will only arouse me more." Without delay, his burning lips assaulted her tender skin, leaving searing trails of kisses down her jaw. He lingered at her neck, his hands now clutching her wrists.

"Pl-please, Uchiha-san!" A sob caught in her throat as she pleaded. Her heart was pounding at an alarming rate and she could feel the blood draining from her face. She even went as far as addressing him politely. "D-don't do this! _Pl-please!_" Very frightened, she attempted desperately to recall everything she had learned about self-defense, her shinobi skills, but all of it fled as instinct took over.

He responded with an amused grunt and instead of obliging her, proceeded to unclothe her with a hand. Hinata cried, breathing heavy, as she raised her no longer prisoned hand and struck him across the cheek, her nails drawing light rivulets of blood across his usually unmarred face. Realizing her own action, Hinata gasped, knowing she was in deeper trouble than she was before.

"...so you like to play rough, hm?" Itachi gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to lose his temper. He was able to feel the stings on his cheeks and the droplets of blood running down to his jaw. "Look at me, " He demanded in a frighteningly calm tone.

The moment she looked into his eyes, everything froze, including her body. She laid inclined against something, her arms and legs spread and rigid. It was as if she was transported to a different dimension. _Oh, Kami-Sama... what's happening?_

There, Uchiha Itachi stood before her, a small smile of malice clear upon his masculine features. "You are completely helpless, even more helpless than you were before. Don't try to resist, it'll get you nowhere."

He advanced on her, his intimidating orbs staring straight into her timid ones. In a swift motion, his eager hand tore the kimono sheltering her body from nudity. Quite pleased at the bare sight of her, Itachi proceeded with his unwanted nurturing. While he was completely consumed by his lust for her, Hinata was on the verge of despair. Her mind, her soul, her very being cried out to Sasuke. She was afraid.

His fingers slid up her thighs, gliding over her in a rhythm, stroking her hips, her rip cage, the swell of her breasts, stopping at the soft, arching tips to circle and probe. Her cries were like music to his ears; he was satisfied, bringing pain to whoever his younger sibling cared for. The Hyuuga heiress's _pain _was his _pleasure_.

"Go on. _Scream_." He murmured tauntingly before his warm breath was replaced by the blaze of his mouth. He suckled her, his tongue caressing her dusky flesh, tormenting the peaks before he rained kisses down her abdomen, then the soft mound guarding her feminine secrets. His tongue probed the tangle of silken curls, discovering the silk folds of the nether flesh between her thighs.

Hinata whimpered, her tears falling freely down her cheeks. She remembered, now, what Hatake Kakashi had told her about his experience in this realm of Itachi's. A minute would feel like a day. Longer than it really was. Why did this have to happen her?

With a push of his hands, he allowed himself fuller access to her. Itachi was unable to suppress the groan in his throat at the warm scent of her honey. He wanted to sample all the tastes and textures of her fragant body. He wanted to fill his mouth and hands with the essence of her. And then he would break Sasuke.

"N-no! No!" Hinata shut her eyes firmly, inhaling a sharp breath when his tongue slid slowly over the outer rim of her cleft, again and again he laved at the wet bud of her woman's parts. He suddenly rose, his lips assaulting hers once more, forcing her to taste herself.

When his palm curled forcefully over her untouched crest, she yelped in shock, senses being completely taken over by unfamiliar sensations. She writhed underneath him, silently crying in the process. All thoughts desperately led to Sasuke. _Help me..._

His hand glided farther down between her legs to part the lips of her femininity. When he slipped two fingers inside her, testing her slickness, creating a pressure, Hinata responded with a sharp gasp. "P-please... don't, Uchiha-san! I-it hurts!" Again, she begged him.

But there wasn't even the slightest sympathy or guilt within the recesses of his heart. Instead, he mockingly replied,"You aren't telling the truth, Hyuuga. You're enjoying this... you've already become wet and slick."

The longer he kept his fingers deep inside her, the more his desire rose. He could feel her virgin walls contracting tightly around his fingers. The primal urge to ravage her and fill her, a craving so unbearable, so potent, so fierce replaced everything. Unable to wait any longer, he suddenly released her from the illusionary world back into reality.

Despite leaving Itachi's realm of illusions, Hinata's fear never ceased to grow, and her body remained frozen under him. At the sight of his manhood, her horror-struck visage paled even more. _No... this is wrong. I- I... wanted Sasuke-kun to be the one..._

Frenzied need surged through Itachi; the need to plunge deep inside her, to feel her wet heat close around him. Positioning himself, he forced the engorged length into her without the slightest gentleness. Instantly she stiffened as his rigid flesh rended her soft tissues. His penetration dredged a startled cry from deep in her throat, but he didn't bother.

_Heh, so Sasuke hasn't taken her yet... _Pride swelled within him that he was the one who claimed her virginity.

Relentlessly, he plunged in and out, completely losing himself to her. The sensation when her muscles involuntarily clenched around him brought the satisfaction he'd wanted. The older Uchiha was fully oblivious to her cries as he grunted with each thrust.

Eventually, a shudder reverberated throughout his body as he shot his release deep inside her. The Hyuuga heiress's cries were already reduced to silent sobs by now. After he'd finished with her, Itachi collapsed beside her, breathing heavily with eyes closed in pure bliss.

She found herself able to move once more, and shakily glanced at the sleeping figure beside her.

Her body bruised, her soul broken, her heart shattered, she found the solution to her catastrophic plight, resting mere inches above her. Weakly, Hyuuga Hinata clutched the kunai and hovered the threatening object above her bare abdomen.

_Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru..._

**A/N: Inspired by a friend. Sort of. She supported my morbid idea. x.x' Since I wrote this in a rush, I might have to edit some things. XD I'm surprised that the first I wrote is a HinaIta and not a HinaSasu. Lol, please review my first lemon on ffn. **


End file.
